


Confessions And Charity

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gala AU, Love Confession, Non-villian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Selina Kyle has had deep feelings for her friend Harley and now at this chairty gala, she decides to tell her how she feels, but she's unprepared for what Harleen has to say as well. (Harley x Selina, Non-Villian AU, Fluff)





	Confessions And Charity

Charity galas were something Selina Kyle always enjoyed. Being the beautiful, bisexual socialite she was, she was always talking up someone or chatting up some beautiful single lady there. But this one was going to be hard on her. Tonight she was confessing her love for her best friend.

"Wow, I can't believe I get to be a real society girl!" Harleen giggled as she put on her makeup on the limousine ride to the gala. Selina had known Harleen for a number of years, the two of them met at university together, Harleen being a Psych major while she pursued her literature. She was a very excitable young woman, always cheerful with a smile on her face, although with her constant sugar rush, Selina found her hard to look after sometimes.

Selina herself was on the other side of the car, relaxing in the darkness she enjoyed, her ebony black gown and gloves blending into the seat in contrast to the blood-red tones of Harleen's attire.

"So… is there like some sort of etiquette for this kind of thing?" Harleen asked her, eager to know. She had never been to party this upper class before.

"Not really, just smile and talk and if you meet a cute guy or girl, keep their attention and hopefully you'll get a kiss," Selina told her the basics. "Really Harleen, there isn't much else to know. Just follow me and you'll do fine." She hoped that at the end of the evening, there would be a kiss or two for the pair of them, if all went well.

"Sure thing," Harleen replied, a smile on her adorable face.

The two of them soon arrived at the venue, the manor of local billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Selina had been here a few times, but she admitted that everytime she was here, her host mysteriously wasn't there.

Harleen's eyes were wide. "Whoa! Swanky!"

Selina smiled. She knew Harleen would love this place. As they got out of the car and walked into the house, Selina took note of how furnished the place was. She herself was wealthy, but this was an entirely different level.

"You think we'll meet Brucie?" Harleen wondered, curious to know if their host would show up.

"He's never in at these parties. He claims to be a bit of a loner," Selina told her friend. But really, Selina knew there was something more to Mr Wayne. She just didn't care to find out.

"Weirdo. Who WANTS to be alone?" Harley remarked.

Selina sighed. If Harley and her were to make it through the party, she'd need to calm down a little. "Harley, could you maybe tone yourself down a bit? I don't want you making a scene here and embarrassing yourself."

Harleen frowned. "You got a problem with that, Ms. Kyle?"

"No," Selina said, comfortingly. "But some people might. I'm just warning you."

Harleen sighed. "I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have come with you. I really don't wanna embarrass you."

Selina smiled. "No, you need to get out more Harleen. You can't just be locked in that office all day."

She shrugged. "Working at Arkham isn't all that bad."

"I know, but a hospital for crazy people might be stressful for you," Selina replied. "I just want you to have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

The two then walked into the large ballroom, loads of wealthy socialites from all over gotham, talking, eating and drinking together. It was the biggest group of bigwigs that Harleen had ever seen.

Harleen held Selina's hand. "Kitty...I'm a little nervous." Kitty was the pet name Harleen used for Selina.

Selina found Harleen holding her hand cute, her face cute and everything about her just so cute. She thought that this party would help her be able to let Harleen know of her feelings... her feelings for her. "It's alright Harleen, you just get a drink and maybe try talking to someone. Everyone is friendly here, especially if they know you've come with me."

"You sure?" Harleen asked, wanting to be sure.

"I'm sure," Selina promised.

Harleen gave Selina a quick peck on the cheek.

Selina suddenly blushed. She hadn't expected that at all, at least, not right there and then.

Harleen blushed as well, realizing what she'd done. She knew Selina was bi, but she wasn't sure if Selina liked her the way she herself liked Selina.

Selina did like Harleen that way, very much so. She just... hadn't expected for Harleen to be so forward like that just yet. "I should go get something to drink," Selina excused. She needed time to think.

"Yeah, yeah, me too," Harleen replied, sounding very down.  _God, why did I do that?_  She wondered.

The two women parted ways, Selina going to fill up a glass by the punch bowl. She looked back at Harleen, seeing her walk away.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to tell Harley how she felt at this party. Things were already too complicated and neither of them clearly wanted to make things worse.

Harleen, meanwhile, wandered over to the bar. "Scotch on the rocks," she said. Maybe good old alcohol would cheer her up and get her through the evening.

The bartender, the manor's butler, nodded. "You must be quite sad this evening, miss," he said to her, in a strong british accent. "Only the depressed have scotch this late."

"You could say that," Harleen replied, tracing a finger along the polished surface of the bar. "I'm having romantic troubles."

"Ah, I'm well versed in that miss," the butler pointed out. "Do you wish to talk about it? I'm quite a good listener you know."

"Well, I came here with a friend I have feelings for, I've been meaning to tell her how I feel, but then I just kissed her on the cheek out of the blue and I feel like I screwed up."

The butler smiled. "Ah, I know how that feels. My own Master Bruce once had similar feelings a long time ago. He was worried his relationship with a young woman wouldn't work out right."

"Did he feel like a screw up?" Harley asked, wanting to know if she wasn't the only one who was feeling like this.

"Oh yes, he did feel quite bad," the butler told her. "But in the end, he was able to mend things with that woman. Sadly, she left not long after they got back together. A pity really, she was so nice."

"What are you getting at here?" Harley then wondered, not sure of what the butler was saying to her.

"You shouldn't be feeling bad about your own romantic feelings. True love always finds a way. Just because Master Bruce couldn't make his relationship work, doesn't mean you wont."

Harleen smiled. "You're right. I'm not a screw up. I should tell her how I feel right now! Thank you... ummm..." She had forgotten to ask the butler his name.

"Alfred Pennyworth, miss," the butler introduced himself. "And it was a pleasure talking with you."

Harleen nodded. "Thank you, Alfred."

As she left the bar, Alfred sighed. "If only understood my advice more easily, Master Bruce. Perhaps Miss Beaumont wouldn't have left you when she did." He shook his head, returning to his bar duties for the evening.

Harleen soon found Selina, who was chatting with several other women.

"Hey, uh, Selina," she said to her.

Selina turned and looked at Harleen, glowing with joy as her friend returned to her. "Oh hey, Harl. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, slightly nervous. "Alone?"

"Sure, I'll be right there," Selina replied, her comforting smile from earlier returning to her face. She then looked at the other girls. "Sorry Gabrielle, looks like I've been saved by a dame in shining armour."

One of the other girls giggled. "Alright, see you later, Selina!"

Harleen then walked out onto a balcony with Selina following suit. "Pretty night, ain't it?" Harleen noted.

"Well if you like looking up at brown polluted skyline," Selina cynically stated. "I'm joking, it's beautiful... so what did you want to talk about?"

Harleen took a deep breath before she next spoke again. "Kitty, there's something I need to tell you." She spoke softly, her voice sounding like her throat was holding back tears.

Selina looked at Harleen, in a way that was sort of a mix of happiness and sadness rolled into one. "I have something to say too," she said. It seemed like hidden feelings were about to rise to the surface there and then.

"Say your thing first, then," Harleen replied, giving Selina her chance.

"Well... Harleen, there's a reason I brought you here to my party. You see, I didn't bring you here for you, I actually brought you here for me, because I thought this place would be the best place to tell you how I really feel about you. Harleen I... I love you."

Harleen blushed bright red, her pale hands covering her mouth. "You...what?"

Selina nodded, now confident enough to say it out loud. "I love you Harleen. Ever since we met at school, I always felt drawn to you in some way."

Harleen took her hands, gazing into her eyes. "That makes this so much easier," she commented.

"Makes what so much easier?" Selina wondered.

Without hesitating, Harleen pulled Selina into a tender kiss, pressing her lips tightly to her friend's, not even wanting to pull away for an instant.

Selina's eyes widened, but slowly closed and her lips kissed back, holding Harleen very close to her body, and even closer to her heart.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's a little cute thing for you all while I work on some stuff this weekend. I've got a lot planned over the next few weeks and over the holidays and I hope you enjoy it all.

See you next time!


End file.
